Crave you
by 50shadesKlaroline
Summary: Caroline has denied her feelings for too long and finally decides to embrace them. What will happen when the big bad hybrid asks her to move in with him for a while? Will she want to stay or leave? Read and find out :D P.S There is also Stebekah but the essence of the story is Klaroline. Enjoy! :D
1. No more denying

**Hi guys! This is my first solo story and i would love it if you review. Please review :D :D :D **

**P.S English is not my native language so i apologize for any sorts of mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter_ 1: No more denying_

I just showered and i'm in the middle of a movie when I hear the doorbell ring. I wonder who it is. My mom is at work and not supposed to even come home tonight. I walk over to the door and open it. Oh my God! It's Klaus! He is so gorgeous and sexy, my feet melt just from looking at him. No, Caroline, stay strong, don't give in to his charm! But it's so hard while he is standing here in from of me and smirking. He is_ so_ sexy when he smirks. And his dimples are _so_ cute, I love them. I'm a little lost in my thoughts and pulled out of them after he talks.

- Hello, sweetheart!

I manage to put myself together. I_ can't_ be attracted to him! What would Elena, Bonnie and the others say. I can't lose their friendship.

- What do you want? - I try my best to sound like I don't want him here.

- Calm down sweetheart! Do I need a reason to come?

- You're Klaus, the bad original hybrid, you always have a reason.

- Maybe so but I don't need I reason to see you. I simply want to because...

- Yeah, yeah you fancy me. I know. - I cut him of but it's really hard cause it feels good when someone tell you things like that. Especially if the someone is so sexy. But I _had_ to do it.

- Yes, exactly. - he smirked. - How about I offer you a deal? - still smirking.

I think for a moment.

- What kind of a deal?

- If you go for a walk with me right now I promise to not bother you for...a week.

Phew, thank God, just a week. I couldn't possibly bear not seeing him for longer.

- Okay, deal. I'll just go change.

He smiles one of his biggest smiles. He seems so happy. Actually I don't think I've seen him look happier. And of course he has perfect teeth. My inner self is also happy that I'll be spending some time with him. Too bad nothing can really happen.

I walk out and see him propped onto his car and of course smirking. - Come on, love. Get in the car.

- What do you mean. I thought we were going for a walk.

- We are. Come on. - I start walking towards the car.

- You have a completely wrong idea of going for a walk. You do know it involves walking right? - I laugh.

- Very funny, love. And yes I know it involves walking. We'll get to that part. Now will you please get in the car?

I roll my eyes and climb in. Klaus closes my door and takes the driver's seat. We're silent for most of the ride. And it was a loooong ride. I'm certain we're no longer in Mystic falls, but I don't mind. There's nothing much there anyway. I should probably be scared. I mean the bad hybrid is taking me somewhere out of my home town, and somewhere far from it. I really should be frightened, but i'm not. Anyone in my place would be. I don't know, I just have this feeling deep inside of me that he would never hurt me, the opposite actually, that he would protect me no matter what. Either my feeling is right or i'm just very, very stupid trusting the bad wolf and will end up dead somewhere in the woods. I don't believe it even as i'm thinking it. I trust Nicklaus Mikaelson with my own life.

- I'm starting to think you're kidnapping me. - I joke.

- Mmm, sweetheart, don't temp me. - he smirks. - We're almost there.

- Where?

- You'll see. - he smirks again.

Soon Klaus pulls over and the engine dies. He turns to look at me. He has no idea how much I want to run my fingers through his hair and pull him in for a long, passionate kiss until we are both out of breath.

- You ok, love?

I shake my head as i'm pulled out of my reverie. Stop imagining things that _can't_ and _won't_ happen, Caroline. Get him out of your head.

- Yes, yes i'm fine. Are we finally going for a walk or what?

We start making our way through branches and bushes and trees. Where did he bring me? The jungle?

- I'm gonna kill you if my clothes get ripped. And these are my favorite snickers! - I whine.

- You know, Caroline? If you're worried about your clothes you can always take them off. In fact I'd be more than happy to help. - he smirks.

- What can I say Klaus. You certainly know how to talk to a lady. - I say, trying to fake irritation. And I think I did pretty well.

- I also know how to do _other things_ to a lady. - smiiiirking.

- That's it. You're unbelievable. I give up. How do you come up with these?

- It's a gift. - he smirks.

I turn to see him.

- You're very...- I start but he interrupts me.

- We're here. - he gestures in front of him and I turn to see what's there. My mind has been so occupied with trying to backfire at him that I haven't even noticed the view in front of us. But I see it now. And it's beautiful. An enormous field covered in fresh green grass and beautiful all kind of colorful small flowers. There is only one big majestic tree in the middle of it. Apparently the field is on higher ground, a hill maybe, because I can see the many flickering lights of a town - Mystic Falls. It's really far in the distance so it seems even smaller than it is. Anyway I don't think I've ever seen a view more amazing, breathtaking than this one. Except for those in the internet but they don't really count cause I haven't seen them for real.

- Wow, Klaus. This is amazing!

- It is, isn't it?

For the first time this evening he's not smirking. His eyes are moving from the distant town to the tree and they're full of something. Something I can't quite describe. Memories, wonder maybe. This must mean something to him.

- I've lived in Mystic Falls my hole life and I've never, not once came here. I don't think anyone I know has neither. So how did you know about it?

He starts walking towards the tree and I follow. We both sit on the soft grass with our legs crossed. Did I mention how close we are. Yep, pretty close. Not that I mind. It's just distracting.

- This is where are I grew up, where i'd come and play with my brothers. - he stops under it. - where I had my first kiss and...

- And what? - I ask.

- And where I found Henrik dead, ripped by the werewolfs.

- Klaus i'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

- It's okay Caroline. I chose to bring you here, I chose to tell you.

- But why me?

- Because I feel like you're the only person who'd understand.

What am I suppose to say. Okay, let's say I can handle playful, flirting Klaus, but how do I deal with hurt, sensitive Klaus? This is definitely not my area of expertise. He turns his head to look at me and our eyes lock. His keep so many secrets and hurtful memories. He looks so broken. I know it's wrong but I feel an uncontrollable urge to soothe him, help him forget his past. And I do it the only way I know. My eyes dart to his lips, to his eyes and to his lips again. I lean forward and press my lips to his and he responds to my kiss. We start exploring each others lips. His are so soft and... No Caroline what are you doing? You can't!

- I can't!

I quickly stand up and start running away. To where I have no idea. I mean I will need a ride home after all so a confrontation is inevitable but still I can't do it now.

- Caroline!

But I don't answer, i just run. That is of course until he shows up in front of me unexpected and stops me in my tracks.

- Klaus, you know I can't!

- No, sweetheart, I don't. Stop caring of others when they don't care for _your_ happiness.

I turn in the opposite direction ready to walk away but this time I feel him grab me by the wrist and spin me around to face him. I'm want to protest but I can't because I feel his warm lips crash onto mine. And in this moment I forget everyone and everything. I give into his kiss. I feel his tongue sliding down my lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth giving it. We kiss passionately, hungrily. There's nothing I can do anymore. I know I won't be able to walk away again and in that moment I don't want to. It's just me and him.

This time he breaks the kiss and his eyes lock with mine. I try, really try but I can't contain my feelings anymore. Again I feel all this pressure. The tears start falling freely down my cheeks and I start to sob.

- Hey, it's okay, love.

He brushes away a tear with his thumb and gently wraps his arms around me.

- I'm sorry. - I murmur.

- Shhh. There's nothing to be sorry about.

We remain like that for what feels like hours, but it's actually only a few minutes. I wonder what to say to him. I may not know that, but I know one thing for sure - I can't ignore him any longer.

- You know, it was really hard pushing you away when I wanted to kiss you all along. - I laugh quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

- Oh, really Miss Forbes! - I can feel him grinning. I didn't know that this between us, whatever it is, was so important to him.

- Yeah, i'm glad you didn't give up so easily.

- I'd never give up on you.

- Why does this have to be so hard? - I whisper.

- It doesn't have to be.

- But Elena and Bonnie and Matt. What are we going to do?

- Whatever you decide. I'm not pressuring you. It's your call.

- I suppose we could hide for now. I promise to tell them, but I think we should get to know each other, see if it will work between us.

- As you wish, love.

- It's getting late, i should get home now. I think we should go. - I look up at him for a moment and kiss him softly.

- Okay. Let's go.

We finally arrive at the house. I couldn't be happier. I never, ever expected things to turn out this way. Not that i'm complaining. No, only a crazy woman could complain about getting together with the sexiest man alive...or dead. Whatever, he's still amazing, dead or alive. After he gives me a long hard kiss I open the door and climb out of the car.

- Bye. I'll call you later. - I start walking to the door.

- Caroline? - God, I love the way my name rolls of his tongue. I also love his tongue. If it wasn't for my mom I would jump his bones right now. I turn around.

- Yes.

- Will you go out on a date with me? Tomorrow perhaps?

- Of course I will. - I can't explain why, but I would follow him to the end of the world if he asked me to.

* * *

**And...that was the first chapter :D **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me :D**


	2. Expect the unexpected

Hey :D I apologize for any kinds of mistakes. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter_ 2: Expect the unexpected_

I have agreed to go on a date with "the forbidden fruit" as I like to call him, and I'm on the seventh heaven right now. Of course he refused to tell me where we're going. Why is he so mysterious?

After a long drive, Klaus finally parks the car. The parking is huge and yet there are no cars. Ooo, alone with the hybrid. I can think of a few things we can do, if you know what I mean.

- I'm gonna need you to close your eyes now, love.

Close my eyes? Where is he taking me?

- Okay.

I close my eyes and feel his fingers entwine with mine. His hold is strong and yet so soft and gentle.

- Come. I'll lead you.

We stop. We didn't walk long, just a few minutes.

- We're here, sweetheart. - he releases my hand.

- Can I open my eyes now? - I ask.

- No, not until I tell you.

I can hear him doing something, but I have no idea what. I can't do it anymore, I want to look. What? You can't blame a girl for being curious, that's just how we are. I peek through my lashes. Holy cow, we're on a dock and Klaus unties the ropes of a not so small boat. Who am I kidding, it's a fucking yacht. Ooh my, I have never used those kind of words before. See what you're doing to me Klaus and we've been together for like two minutes.

- I know you're peeking! - he sounds amused. How did he know? He's had his back turned to me all the time.

- Sorry, I couldn't help it. - I smile shyly.

- It's fine. So do you like it. - he smirks. Of course, he can't go without smirking even for five minutes.

- I love it, but can you...steer it?

- Yes, Caroline, of course I can steer it. - he sounds a little irritated.

Okay, okay, it may have been a stupid question, but I had to make sure. I know that we're vampires but that doesn't mean i'm okay with drowning. I have to admit i'm surprised.

- Oh? When did you learn to?

- Somewhere between the fifteenth and sixteenth century. You ready? - smirkiiing, _seriously?_

- Yes, I can't wait.

He holds out his hand and I take it. He helps me get on the yacht. Always the gentleman. His manners are even irritating sometimes.

- Make yourself comfortable, love. I'll take her out in the water.

I nod and he disappears. The view is really spectacular. I'm thankful he brought me here. He shows up again after a couple of minutes and walks over to the steering wheel.

- Do you want to try it? - he asks.

- How much?

- How much what, love? - he asks confused.

- How much does this yacht cost?

- A little over a million. - he smirks.

I gulp. What? Where does he get that kind of money from? I hesitate. What could possibly happen besides me wrecking this incredibly expensive toy of his. I walk to him.

- Don't be mad if I wreck it.

- You won't, love. I'll guide you.

For a second there I think he won't smirk, but who am I kidding, there it is...

I grab the steering wheel and I immediately feel a strong pull. Klaus quickly places his hands over mine.

- This is a powerful machine, love. You need to hold tight.

I am actually steering a boat, with Klaus's help of course. I can't believe it. I'm really glad my back is turned to him and he can't see the huge and probably ridiculous grin on my face. When we're in open water Klaus turns off the engine and the waves are rocking the yacht slightly.

I'm still holding the wheel and enjoying the breeze when I feel Klaus's hot breath on my neck. His hands tighten around my waist and he places kisses on my shoulder. I tilt my head to give him better access.

- You want to see the bedroom? - he whispers softly in my ear.

- Yes. - i almost pant.

By the way forget what I said earlier, about his manners. Obviously he's not that well mannered since he wants to get in my pants on our first official date. Not that I mind. I already like naughty Klaus.

He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. Wow, it's definitely amazing but I can't think of details right now. The only think that catches my eye is the huge, _huge_ bed. Hmm, I can't wait to test it.

Once we're here Klaus starts kissing me eagerly, while runing his hand up my inner thigh, under my summer dress. He presses me against him with the other. He reaches my panties and rips them off. Hey, i liked those, but i don't really care right now. I push his jacket of his shoulders and it falls on the ground. I grab the hem of his t-shirt and take it off of him. God, he has a killer body and I want it all over me. He waists no time.

- Turn around. - I like him being in charge. I do what he says and he unzipps my dress and lets it fall on the ground. I step out of it and kick it away. The dress didn't require a bra so i'm completely naked now. I turn to face him again. His gaze travels up and down my body.

- You're so beautiful, love.

I kiss him longingly while undoing his zipper and pushing down his jeans. He too steps out of them. He quickly takes off his boxers and his erection springs free. I take a step back and also take my time to look at him. I can feel myself biting my lower lip.

- You're not so bad yourself! - Hah- it's my turn to smirk now.

- I know that love. - he smirks.

- Cocky much?

- Very. - he smirks again and I don't have the chance to respond as his lips crash onto mine in a hungry kiss. But after all we're not here to chat, are we?

He pushes me on the bed and spreads my legs. He caresses my inner thighs and then...oh God...there...yes...right there.

- You're so wet, love.

He pushes his index finger inside me and moves it in and out slowly, too slowly. And a second finger...I cry out.

- God, Klaus, I need you! Now!

He's driving me mad. I've never felt this way. Honestly, no offence Tyler, but you're nothing compared to him.

- Now? - he smirks.

- Yes! - I'm practically screaming now.

He stops and I'm happy he's finally gonna be inside me. But instead he licks my belly and reaches my breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth, nipping with his teeth and sucking it hard. He's such sweet torture but I can't wait anymore. I need him. I roll us over so I'm on top, pinning him to the bed. He smirks.

- Taking charge, hah love?

- I told you I want you.

I guide him inside me and start to move slowly.

- Fuck, Caroline.

He grabs my ass pulling me to him as we meet thrust for thrust. It feels so good riding him. But of course his alpha side can't allow it for long. Werewolfs!

He moves us so he's above me and thrusts even deeper. He leans and kisses me gently. I love how soft his lips are. His hands are on my breast squeezing and caressing them. I run my fingers over his warm chest. He thrusts harder and faster. He's obviously very experienced.

I feel all my muscles contract and I tighten around him. I'm really close, I can feel he is too.

- Come for me, sweetheart! - he whispers in my ear and kisses me hard and long, his words sending me over the edge and we both come together screaming each others name. He completely relaxes his body on mine and I hold him tight against me. I feel so complete with him inside me.

- Thank you. - I whisper.

- Thank you yourself. - and even though I can't see him I know he's smirkimg.

He pulls out of me and lays next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair, while I run my fingers over his chest and play with his nipples.

- Caroline, you're amazing.

- Thanks. You were...fine. - I try to sound as serious as I can.

- Ooh, really. - he sounds amused. I'm glad he got my joke. - I guess i'll have to try again then. - he's laughing.

- I would very much like that. - I look up to him and smile. He kisses me gently.

- Ready for round two, love? - he asks playfully.

- Always. - I smirk.

* * *

It's been a lovely day- after the two blissful hours of mind-blowing hybrid sex we had a picnic on the deck and talked. We enjoyed the scenery and even saw a few dolphins. I always thought they were amazing animals. We had a great time. If it wasn't for the clouds and the impending storm we would have stayed longer, but like I said, I'm not keen on drowning. Now we're just standing in the car in front of my house not wanting to separate again.

- I'll miss you, Caroline. - Klaus interrupts my reverie.

- I'll miss you too. I wish i could see you more often.- I say. I'm sad. The weekend is over and I'll be able to see him God knows when again. We can't exactly walk around holding hands.

- Come with me, Caroline!

- What? Where?

- To my mansion. We won't miss each other that way.

- Klaus, I really want to but you know I can't. The others will find out. And what about your family? How will they react?

- My familly is not here right now. They've decided to go on a little vacation and no offence sweetheart but your friends are so caught up in their own drama that they don't even care about you. You're just too good to see it.

I'm quiet. I don't know how to respond. His words hurt me and I wish he was wrong. I've been denying it but I know it's all true. So maybe he's right. They probably won't notice since they don't come to my house anymore.

- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

- No, you're right. And why the hell not?

- Really? - his eyes light up.

- Yes, really. But we're still keeping _us_ a secret for now.

- As you wish, love. I'll wait for you in the car.

- What? I need time to pack. - I realize that I sound really girly, like he's just said the worst think possible.

- Okay, love. Calm down. - he lifts his hands in the air in deffense.

- Sorry, come to get me tomorrow after the graduation, okay. - Yes, I'm finally graduating and I can't describe my happiness. I mean I will miss planing all the school dances, but otherwise I won't miss it at all.

- I'll be here.

I give him a quick kiss and get out of the car. Klaus starts the engine so I decide it's safe for me to say:

- Men!

- I heard that, love!

I turn to the car again.

-I might have to punish you for insulting me later. - he says playfully.

Oh, Klaus, you can punish me all you want. In fact I should probably misbehave more often.

- I can't wait. - I smirk.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D Don't forget to **REVIEW**, please!


	3. Sweet punishment

**Hey! I didn't have time to go over this chapter and check for mistakes so sorry if there are any. Please, Please, Please, Pleeeeeease review! :D **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Sweet punishment_

I'm finally back from school. Time to start packing! I can't believe I said I would...well, I'll literally live with him for a week. He was right, no-one would notice. Elena and Bonnie didn't even come to school today. Elena's probably busy choosing the wrong brother! My mom works so hard she doesn't even come home so often. I'm pretty sure she said something about having a bed in her office. Last time I saw her was what...four days ago so she won't be a problem.

It took me some time. I got everything I needed, now i'm just waiting for Mr. Hybrid to show up.

I see his car nearing my house. He parks it and climbs out. I don't wait for him to knock. I open the door and smile happily.

- Afternoon, love! - he gives me a sensual kiss and I feel my knees weaken. It hasn't even been half a day and I've missed him so much. Well, we'll have plenty of time to make up for it!

- Best greeting ever! - I smirk.

He smirks too, of course.

- Are you ready?

- Yeah, I just have to get my stuff from upstairs.

- I'll wait for you outside.

- Okay. I won't be long.

I lock the door to the house and turn around to Nik. Oh, no. Elena? And Stefan? What are they doing here? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! And Klaus is here! What am I gonna do? I can't lie even if I want to! How would I explain why I'm in front of my already locked door with a suitcase in my hand, while according to them, the-one-responsible-for-all-our-problems is waiting for me? Hah?

- Elena. - I murmur nervously.

- Care, what are you doing? Why is Klaus here? - she gives him a dead glare.

Think, Caroline, think! You need an answer and you need it fast! My eyes find Klaus, looking for help, but he just smirks at me! Seriously, does he not see the seriousness of the situation!? I say the first thing that pops up in my head.

- Um, Rebekah is going on vacation and she...um...asked me to look after her cat. She doesn't trust Klaus to do it with the hole werewolf side and all.

What? It was the best I could think of! Elena looks confused.

- Oh, I didn't know you were so close?

- Well, you know, with all the school dances we've organized together...

- I see. For how long?

I'm about to say that it's only for a week but I am rudly interrupted, by Klaus!

- A month. - I give him my I'll-kill-you glare.

- Wow, Care! A whole month? You sure you'll be okay? - Stefan asks.

Oh, he is always so concerned. At this point I can undoubtedly say he's my best friend.

- Yeah, I already promised. - I try to not look very happy when actually I'm jumping and screaming inside. That's even better. A whole _month. _

- Come on, love. Mr. Dingles probably needs to be fed.

- Go, Care, we won't hold you. - Stefan is always so nice.

- Okay, bye guys. - They leave. It was weird they were together though with the Elena-Damon thing going on. I was so nervous I forgot to ask. Anyway, it can wait unlike my Mr. Hybrid. I walk towards the car and he takes my suitcase from me.

- So, love, that was a great reason!-he sounds really amused.

- Very funny Klaus. It was all I could think off since you ignored my cry for help.

- Sorry about that. You were just so funny, looking all nervous. - he laughs.

- Let's go. _Mr. Dingles_ must be waiting.

Suck it Klaus! It's my turn to laugh.

- Who would of guessed the big bad hybrid knows such cute names! - he looks serious. I want to stop laughing but I can't. He looks so funny.

- Just get in the car, love!

Wow, he sounds serious. But I think he's more embarrassed than angry. He had his moment of victory, it's my turn now.

- Fine, don't be so moody!

He didn't say a word through the whole drive. I'm starting to regret laughing at him. As we're about to enter the house I decide it's time to say something. What's the point in being together if we're fighting.

- Klaus, please say something! I'm sorry for making fun of you!

- You better be, love.

- What's that suppose to mean?

- It means your misbehavings are becoming more and more and I told you I'm gonna have to punish you! - his voice softens, he sounds amused, even happy.

- I insist on having a limit! - I say stubbornly. He wants to punish me so badly? Well I will make sure he doesn't anytime soon, although i'm sure I'll enjoy his "punishment". I've gotta show him i'm not so easy.

- Whatever, love. You're allowed four. I'm sure I won't be waiting long. - he smirks.

- Don't bet on it. - I smirk too.

We go into the house. No need to mention how enormous his home is. Let's just say it's probably ten times my house!

After he gave me a tour of the house, which literally took two and a half hours, it's finally time to show me my bedroom.

- Come, love. I'll show you to your room. - he smirks. Why is he smirking again. Like showing me my room is such a big deal?

We climb up the wooden stairs and he leads me to a door and opens it. I take a look at it. It's big, of course, with big windows, covering most of the wall. Most of the furniture is wooden, there's a huge and surely comfortable bed, in one corner there is an easel with canvas and a shelf with paints, in the other corner... Wait! What? An easel and canvas and paints? Oh you dirty little hybrid, now I know why he was smirking while telling me about my room!

- This is _your_ room!

- No, this is _our_ room for the month and hopefully forever! - he looks at the floor and gives me a shy smile, which I think is my favourite, and looks up at me through his lashes. Oh, he is so cute, like a puppy! How can I possibly deny him anything!?

- I'll stay with you in _our _room, but we don't know each other well enough yet, our relationship may not work. We'll try but I don't want you to get your hopes up.

He looks a bit sad, but hopeful. I want it to work between us too. Actually I already know what exactly I want. I want him! But what if I'm not enough for him? What if he realizes he doesn't want me anymore after a week or two? What am I gonna do then? My heart would be completely shattered. I don't think I could take it, so I need some time to make sure he won't break my heart.

- Thank you, Caroline.

- For what?

- For giving me a chance! I know you're scared, i'm scared of the same think but don't worry, we'll get through it.

I don't know what to say. It's like he's reading my mind. I wrap my arms around his body and pull him closer to me so I can bury my head in his chest. All I need now is him. He rests his chin on my head and kisses it. I never want to let him go. I hope I don't have to. We stay like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of the other in our hands.

- You wanna check out the bed, love? - he's smirking, I can feel it. He's so cute when he does it, but I think he can't go without it for even two minutes.

- Sorry, I still have two times left to misbehave and I'll make sure it's not soon. - I free myself from his grasp and smirk at him.

- Really? So you've decided to torture me?

- I just don't wanna be punished!-Yeah, right! There's nothing I want more than to be "punished" by him. I just want to tease him! I hope I sound convincing!

- Oh, trust me, love, you do! You just don't know it yet. - he smirks.

- We'll see.

- What if I make a deal? How about we start playing your little game from tomorrow.

Before i can respond his fingers brush mine and move up my arm till they reach my shoulder and gently pull down the strap of my dress. He leans down and places heated open mouthed kisses on my exposed skin. He leaves a trace of kisses on my neck, sucking on it. I moan.

- I'll take that as a yes!

- Yes. - my voice is almost a whisper. I want him so badly, I can feel myself getting wetter with his every touch.

He kisses me slowly and sensually, while pulling down the other strap. My dress falls freely to the floor. I'm really glad i'm wearing my favorite underwear- my dark purple lacy bra and matching continue kissing and I grab the hem of his shirt and break the kiss so I can lift it over his head and see his strong, muscular body. I LOVE his body.

He unexpectedly pulls me closer to him so i'm pressed to his body. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. We kiss passionately and I tangle my fingers in his hair. He's holding me by my ass and squeezing it. He walks over to the bed and throws me on it. He is still standing and gazing at me. His eyes are full of lust and something else I can't quite recognize, but I'm sure it works in my favor.

- Are you just gonna stand there?

- Impatient, are you, love?

He removes his belt and rids of his pants, then climbs on to bed. He runs his hands up my inner thighs. I gasp. He reaches the material of my now damp panties and cupps my sex. I gasp.

- So ready! - he growls against my ear.

He grabs my panties. Oh no you're not! Not my favourite panties!

- No, don't rip them. - I warn.

- You're lucky I like them, sweetheart. - he smirks and gently pulls them down my legs.

He ducks his head between my legs and leaves a hot wet kiss on my swollen clit. I gasp loudly. I desperately want him to continue, but he starts leaving a trace of kisses up my belly, swirling his tongue around my navel.

- Lift your back. - he growls.

I obey and he unhooks my bra with such ease. He must me an expert! Actually he's clearly an expert in sex on the whole. He grabs it and throws it away. He licks my breast around the nipples, nipping and suckin them after that. He gently tugs at one nipple and then the other, making them even harder.

- Klaus! - I moan longingly.

- You like it, don't you, love! Say it.

- I like it. I want it! I want you!

- I want you too Caroline. - he growls. - I want to taste you, all of you!

- Yes! Taste me! - I whimper. I want him so badly. I want to touch every inch of his body, to kiss every inch of his body. And I want him to do the same to me.

He ducks his head between my thighs again and traces his warm tongue over my trembling entrance, aching for his touch. He kisses and licks it and then pushes his expert tongue inside me, as deep as possible. I arch my back from the sensation and grab the sheets with my hands, squeezing them tight.

- God, don't stop! - I scream. I can't be any quieter cause the pleasure is overwhelming me.

I feel the muscles in my belly tighten and I can't take it anymore. My orgasm rips through my body uncontrollably.

- Aahh. - I gasp loudly, the pleasure complete consuming me.

My eyes ate shut as i'm recovering from my release.

I feel a new wave of pleasure wash over my body. I feel Klaus thrusting into me, stretching and filling me. God, we fit so perfectly. - Klaus! - I scream as loud as I can.

- Shhh, sweetheart! - he kisses me roughly, suppressing my cries. his tongue fighting for dominance. After I calm down he buries his head in my neck, growling my name in my ear. I dig my nails in his back and tear his skin, so there's blood drawing. He groans.

- Ahh! Harder!

He lifts his head and supports himself with hands so he can look at me. Then he slams into me harder and harder, making me gasp with every move. I shut my eyes in pleasure.

- Open your eyes. I want to see you!

I do as he says and my eyes lock with his. He enjoys what he's doing to me and himself of course.

- Come for me, Caroline! - his words send me over the edge and I come undome around him, gloriously and loudly.

- Niiik!

- Caroline! Fuck! - he also reaches his release, but continues thrusting, riding oit our orgasms.

We lie together. I have my back turned to him and his hand is hugging my body. His nose is in my hair and his other hand playing with my locks.

- What did you do to me, Caroline!?

- Nothing, Nik! That's all you. You just don't know it yet.

- You called me Nik twice today, love. Only my family calls me that. - he sounds amused.

Did I offend him. I didn't mean to. It's just that when i call him _Nik_ I don't think of him as the bad hybrid. I just feel closer to him.

- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

He cuts me off.

- No, Caroline! I love it when you call me Nik. - I turn my head so I can look at him. Aaand guess what he's doing. Yep, he's smirking. He's so damn cute. Too bad I can't tell him cause he'll freak out. What can I say. Men and their ego!

- Oh really. I love the way my name sounds when _you_ say it. - I say shyly.

- Caroline, Caroline, Caroline. - he laughs.

- Exactly! - I give him a quick kiss.

- Let's go to sleep now. That was mind-blowing, but also exhausting.

- Good night, _Caroline._

- Good night, _Nik._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :D and also there's a lot more of Klaroline smut ahead :D**


	4. Always interrupting

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Always interrupting_

My eyes steer open. For a moment there i'm not sure where I am but then the memories of last night float into my mind. I immediately feel happy. Klaus is so good in bed! Is he like the God of sex or something?! I roll over to his side and there he is, so peaceful and beautiful. Not that he's not always beautiful but he's even more beautiful when his face is relaxed. I don't want to wake him so i'm just gonna watch him sleep. But it's so hard. I can't do it. I need to touch him. It's like I need to compensate for the time we weren't together, like some kind of addiction. I spread my palm on his chest. Who am I kidding of course he wakes up. He's Mr. Hybrid after all. He rests his hand on my own and gently squeezes it, then he opens his eyes.

- Morning, love. - he smiles. - Did you sleep well?

- Morning, Nik! Actually I feel surprisingly fresh concidering your little night surprises! - I smile playfully.

- Little? I have to say i'm hurt. - he says in mock sadness.

- You're right. They weren't little at all. - I smirk and he follows.

- Maybe I need to remind you exactly what they were just in case! - he smirks...again...as usual.

I move on top of him and look him in the eyes.

- Maybe you do! - I say playfully.

He quickly lifts his head and before I know it our lips meet and we're kissing passionately. We must have been very caught up in the moment because none of us heard the door opening.

- Hello brother...and Caroline.

Ooo my goodness, Kol!? I immediately cover myself with the sheets.

- Kol what the hell are you doing here? - Nik looks really angry, like somebody you wouldn't want to mess with right now. - Get out, now! - he yells.

- Ooo, come on Nik. Don't be so grumpy. Just thought you should know we're home. - he said amused and closed the door. A second later it opens again.

- Btw, you can continue having sex now. I never wanted to interrupt.

- We weren't having... - I start explainig but I can't finish since he closes the door again. - ...sex.

I bring the sheet over my face, hiding of embarrassment.

- Oh, God. That did not just happen!

- Don't worry, love. I'll make sure he minds his own business from now on.

He gets under the sheets too and kisses me quickly.

- Time to get up, love.

Before I know it he is out of bed and almost dressed. He walks to the bathroom and returns a few minutes later.

- Come on, lazy. I'll be waiting for you downstairs.

- Okay. - I smile.

I get ready and start walking down the stairs. When i'm halfway down I hear shouting and soon I see them- Rebekah and Nik are shouting at each other and Elijahs standing aside.

- What? No way!

- This is not a request, Bekah. It's an order.

- No! I don't care about your new toy Nik. And I'll most definitely not stay locked in this house for the next month. - she shouts.

- How dare you call Caroline a toy. Say that again and you'll never leave thos house. I can promise you that. - I can here the anger in his voice. He is very, very angry. On one side i'm kind of touched by the way he defends me, but on the other side Rebekah is right- it wouldn't be fair to her to stay here a hole month.

- Stop. - I say, still standing in the middle of the stairs. They've been so caught up in fighting that they haven't even heard me. But now they all turned their heads toward me.

- I'll leave.

- No, Caroline, you're not going anywhere. - Nik says dead serious.

- Nik, I know you don't want me to, but you can't make Rebekah stay in here for so long.

- Thank you! - Rebekah throws her hands in the air. - Finally someone who gets it.

- Shut up, Bekah. - Klaus growls. It's evident he is barely holding it together.

- I'll go get my stuff. - I turn back to go to his room.

- No, Caroline, please.

- Bekah, do it for Nik. Have you ever seen him so sad about a woman. I know I haven't. Give them a chance, give our brother a chance to be happy. - it was Elijahs voice.

Rebekah stays silent, perhaps she's considering Elijahs words.

- Urgh. Fine, you happy now? She vamp speeds past me and soon we all hear the loud sound of her door closing. I turn back and look at Nik and then at Elijah.

- Thank you, Elijah.

- Yeah, thank you, brother.

Elijah smiled.

- See, she's already brought out the good in you. You haven't apologized to me for over 900 years.

- Don't get used to it, brother. - Nik smirks.

- I am not that delusional, Niklaus. - Elijah smirks too. Well, I guess it runs in the family. - Now, if you'll excuse me I have some work to do. - and he storms out of the room.

- Now that we have all this time, what do you suggest we do, love? - he smirks and looks at me devilishly.

- I know that look and it's not gonna happen. Remember, we had a deal? Now I would really love some pancakes. - I walk past him, swaying my hips more than usual, deliberately of course, and go to the kitchen. I get some eggs and start scrambling them when I feel him press himself against my backside and his warm breath is hitting my neck as he wispers in my ear.

- What do you say we end our little game. We both know you are going to lose soon anyway.

- Mister Mikaelson, do you think so low of me? - I say in mock surprise.

- Actually Miss Forbes, I do.

- Well then, Mister Mikaelson, you're wrong.

I have stopped scrambling the eggs long ago. Now my main goal is _not_ to give into Niks charm. But God, is it hard?

I feel his soft lips pressing to the skin of my neck and I instinctively tilt it to the side. And of course why not, a moan escapes my lips.

- Am I, sweetheart?

- Oh, screw the game. - I mumble and turn around only to crash my lios to his. I part my lips and he slips his tongue between them and exploring my mouth. I do the same. He breaks the kiss.

- I thought so! - he smirks.

- Would you please just shut up and kiss me!

I don't get a reply. Instead he grabs my hips and lifts me and then places me on the kitchen island behind me. I forget about the eggs and accidentally push them. I look to the floor where they spilled.

- Leave it, love. We have more important things to do.

He grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head so i'm left only with my bra. I do the same with him. Seing his fit, sexy body arouses me even more. I want him. I need him.

He pushes me so I jow lay on the kitchen island and start s leaving warm open mouthed kisses down my neck, between my bra and then down my belly.

- Nik! - I moan.

- Again! Wow, Nik, do you two even stop?

What? Again?

- What the hell do you want Kol? - Klaus asks through greeted teeth.

I feel like if he doesn't I'll rip out his heart right now. Nik was just gonna...well you know and Kol had to interrupt us again. Does he knoe no boundaries?

- Oh, please, like I said earlier, don't let me interrupt. I just wanted to get something to drink. - Really, Kol? You could probably hear us from a mile and yet you came. - Nik said, still obviously angry.

- Brother, please. Do you really think that low of me. - Kol gtabbed something fron the fridge.

- As a matter of fact yes, I do!

- I am deeply offended, Nik. Very deeply I must say. -and with that he stormed off the room.

- I will rip him apart if he ever does that again!

- I'd be more than happy to help! - I say as I put on my t-shirt again.

- I heard that. - we hear Kol from the living room.

- You better have. - Klaus yells.

- Good thing we have the whole month to ourselves. - I say.

- Yeah, though we might wanna get out of here with Kol around. - I can sense he is still a bit angry.

- I wouldn't mind. - I smile and he follows.

* * *

**Next chapter is definitely my favorite. It's a lot longer and i think so far the smuttiest :D **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Friendship and fucking

**Hello, my dear readers :D Like i said in the end of the previous chapter - this one is my favorite :D so i hope you like it too! :D **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

_ Chapter 5: Friendship and fucking_

- Come on, Nik, it'll be fun! - I say dragging him by the arm.

- Caroline, I don't like Malls!

I figured that much. Plus the words hybrid and Mall don't really fit, don't you think. But I don't wanna go alone.

- Oh, stop being a child! It'll be only for a few hours!

Who am I kidding? Saying that will probably make things worse. What is it with men and shopping?! They _do _need clothes after all, don't they?

- Fine, but only two hours. Promise me, love! - he pleads. Ha-ha, he looks funny when he's desperate.

- Well, I guess I can work with that.

Two hours, that probably equals the time I needed to convince him to go to the Mall with me. Of course we had to go to another town, since Mystic Falls is off limits for the month, when i'm with Nik that is. Not that i'm complaining. And now he says he wants to wait in the car? No, mister, not happening!

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Stefan wanted to make sure Caroline was alright in the Originals house. He wasn't sure how much he believed her story but maybe it was true. He knew Caroline pretty well since they have been spending a lot of time together lately and have come to develop a great friendship. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between her and Klaus. After all no girl could resist his charms. Why should she be any different? He needed to make sure she was okay.

He knocked on the mansion's door and waited. Finally it began to open.

- Stefan? What are you doing here?

- Rebekah? I thought you were gone for the month. Isn't that why Caroline is staying here, to watch after your cat? - he said the last sentence very suspiciously.

Rebekah looked at him confused for a moment, but then realized she was supposed to be gone so she tried to mask the situation.

- Oh, yes, yes. I was just about to get going. - she smiled nervously. - I don't wanna miss my flight!

- There is no Mr. Dingles, is there?

- What? Who?

- And that confirms my suspicions. Did you really think you could lie to me. I know you better than anyone, remember?

After all they had been in love before Klaus had made him forget about them.

- Well, I tried. Nik is going to kill me!

- Would you please tell me what's happening?

- I don't know much either. No one bothered to explain to me, but you can come in and we'll wait for Nik and Caroline.

- Thank you. She sure has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

What about that one? - I ask as I come out of the dressing room. I already tried some clothes but i didn't like how they looked on me but the dress i'm wearing now definitely looks good and sexy. I'm sure a certain someone will love it. It's a bright red color, tight so it shows my curves and wrinkled all over it's length. I have absolutely no idea when or for what occasion I would where it, but it's absolutely gorgeous so I think i'm gonna buy it anyway.

- You look ravishing, love.

- You think? - I smile.

- Absolutely, although i'm looking forward to seeing you without it.

- I'm looking forward to that moment too, especially after we were interrupted this morning, twice! Anyway, i'm buying the dress. - I smile and start walking back to the dressing room.

- No, love, you aren't.

I turn around.

- But I thought you like it!

- I do and that is exactly why _I'm _buying it.

- What? Nik I can buy my own clothes.

- I know, love, but I want to. - he gives me his puppy eyes look.

- No.

He just continuous. How can I say no to that look. He's adorable.

- Okay, I surrender and since you're doing this for me - I walk over to him and place a soft kiss on his lips - thank you.

- You're very welcome, love.

An hour later we are still shopping. Well, _i'm _still shopping. Nik is just bored I think, but the fact that he hasn't run away means a lot to me. Means I mean a lot to him.

- Look, a bookstore. Would you mind going in. I promise this the last store. - I look at him.

- Actually, love, that's the only one I _don't _mind going into.

- Great then. - I smile. - Elena told me about this book, Fifty shades of grey, and I want to get it too. She says it's really interesting.

- Okay, let's go. I might get something as well.

* * *

- I had a great time today. - I smile as we walk towards the front door of the mansion.

- I always have a great time with you, sweetheart. Sometimes are more great than others though. - he smirks. Surprisingly he hasn't done that all day. Note to self: if you want Niklaus Mikaelson to stop smirking just take him to the Mall. Simple as that.

- How about we make these moment happen more often. - I smirk too.

- Gladly, love, very gladly.

He opens the door for me and I get in. There is just one little ( okay, maybe not so little problem). Stefan and Rebekah ( who isn't home theoretically) are sitting on the couch.

- Hi, Care. Care to join us. - Stefan asks.

Oh no. Stefan is my best friend and right now there's probably a risk of loosing him.

- Stefan, I can explain.

- Care i'm not here to judge you. I just wanna be sure you're okay.

- Don't worry my friend, she's perfect.

I turn and glare at Klaus. Then I go and sit next to Stefan.

- Look it's really not that complicated. I have had feelings for Nik...Klaus for a long time and a few days ago when he showed at my door I just couldn't hide them anymore so I embraced them.

- I understand, but how did you end up living here.

- Klaus offered me to and I accepted. It may seem cheezy but I _need _to be with him. - I glance at Nik and look back to Stef.

- Can I speak with in in private, please? - he looks at Klaus and I do too.

- Please, Nik. Don't worry.

- Fine, we'll be upstairs. - and with that he and Rebekah stormed up the stairs.

- Care, you know what he's done!

- I know, Stef, but he's different with me. I know that he would never hurt me. You have to trust me.

Truth is i'm being polite. Let's be realistic. Damon and even Stef ( but he's forgiben cause he at least regrets it) are no better than Nik. They have killed a lot of people too. Why doesn't Elena count that. They killed somebodys aunt too, even worse someone's mom or dad or son or daughter.

- If that's what you want I can't stop you, but please be careful and know that I'm always here when you need me.

- Sure and I know and thank you for being concerned.

He nods and smiles.

- Stef?

- Yes.

- Can we not tell the others yet? I don't think i'm ready.

- Whatever you want, but you can't hide forever.

- I know. But you can come visit me. Please, please, please! I'm gonna need a friend.

- Of course I will. That is if I can go unnoticed from Elena and Damon. They'll freak if they found out.

- I know. - I say, the desperation clear in my voice.

* * *

After Stef leaves I walk upstairs and into our room where Klaus is drawing something in his sketchbook.

- Hey. At least Stefan gets it. He won't tell anyone.

- If there is one thing I know of him it is that he keeps his word. After all he was like my brother once. - he sounds sad and I get it. He lost probably the only friend he had, who he could trust.

- Yeah, he's a good friend.

- What do you wanna do, love. We have plenty of time.

- Well, I actually thought I might go spend sime time with Rebekah.

- I'm sure she's fine. - he says seductively.

- That's the least I can do since she is bound to stay in for so long.

- Okay but I want you all for myself tomorrow. - he smirks.

- As you wish, Mr. Mikaelson. - I smirk too. - Oh I almost forgot, I have a little surprise for you! You may even want to go shopping again after you see it.

- I might? - he smirks.

- You definitely will.

C&K

I knock on Rebeka's door. I know we're not exactly besties but I feel conscious leaving her all alone and bored. I have decided to try my best and be nice to her. After all if Klaus and I have any future together we have to at least respect each other.

- Who is it?

- It's me, Caroline.

- What do you want?

I open the door slightly and peep inside. Rebekah is laying on her bed and reading a book.

- I thought I could keep you company for a while. I know you must be bored so...

- Fine you can come in.

Annoying as ever. Keep it together Caroline, don't let your nerves get in the way.

Actually when I think about it. Maybe Rebekah and I don't get along due to the fact we're not that different. We both like clothes for one, we both like organizing parties and...dances.

- So what are you doing? - I ask nicely. I'm not used to being rude to people. I do it only when they're super annoying or also rude.

- I'm trying to find something interesting to read, since there isn't much more I can do here, but I either don't like anything or I've read it already.

And that's when it clicked in my mind. The book that Elena recommended - Fifty shades of grey. I am thinking of starting it myself. That way we can discuss it and finally have something to talk about.

- I just bought a new book that Elena told ...

- Elena...considering the fact that we can't stand each other...I don't think i'll like it.

Hello, i'm trying to help you here! Let's try reverse psychology.

- Okay it's probably not that good anyway. Oh and here's a suggestion - you can reread the books. I'm sure they're interesting. I'll leave you too it.

I turn around and head to the door but, as I thought, i'm stopped in my tracks.

- Wait!

I turn to her again.

- Yes?

- Maybe you're right. I think i'll check it out.

And bingo. Good job Caroline.

- Sure i'll bring it to you.

- Thanks. - I sense her unease saying these words, but at least it's a start.

- No problem. I'll be right back. - I smile.

C&K

I gave Rebekah the book and now i'm back to our room.

- I think it went pretty well. - I smile at Nik. He is sketching again. Actually he's been doing it all day and he won't let me see. I'm so curious. I'm gonna have to do something about that.

- That's great, love. I wouldn't want my two favorite women to fight. - he smiles.

- I'm doing my best. Will you finally agree to show me your sketches?

I try to see them but he hides them. _What is it?_

- It's nothing really.

- It has to be something. Please?

- Another time. We have better thinks to do now. - he smirks.

He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

- Niiik, what are you doing? - I giggle.

He then gently puts me on the bed and probes himself on his elbows so he's hovering over me.

- Do you really want me to tell you, Caroline? Because it might get dirty!

Oooh, dirty Klaus. I like it.

- Tell me! I want to hear it. - i'm still amazed how he can get me all hot and bothered just by a single look(I can get use to it though). I try not to sound desperate although my body is aching for him, but my voice comes out more like a moan.

-I am gonna _fuck you_ _senseless _now.

He whispers between leaving hot open mouthed kisses down my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access. His words turn me on even more and I didn't know it was possible. I start to panting underneath him as my need fir him grows bigger with every single second. I can't wait to get out of these stupid clothes that are now the only thing separating us.

Nik slips his hand under the hem of mt shirt and reaches my bra. After he touches it he stops kissing me for a moment and looks at me with a smug smile.

- It's a good think we went shopping today love.

Before I know it he has ripped of my bra and his hand runs over my breast.

- Now that I think about it we might wanna do it more often.

I am way to consumed by the pleasure of his hands nipping and tugging at my breasts. My nipples immediately harden under his expert touch.

- Nik! - I pant breathlessly.

He hears the need in my voice and crashes his soft lips to mine in a hungry but yet gentle kiss. I part my lips and his skillful tongue invades my mouth. I love the taste of him. I feel like I could kiss him forever and never get tired of it.

While we kiss I use my hands to grab the hem if his t-shirt and lift it up so we're are forced to break our kiss. Klaus pulls his it over his shoulders and throws it away.

I take the moment to look at his incredible body, his perfectly sculptured abs and arm muscles. My eyes widen at the side in front of me and linger on him a bit more than necessary. I can't help my instincts as I lick and bite on my lower lip. I can't wait to leave kisses all over him till I can savour his delicious taste, to run my hands over him till I know every inch of his body. Apparently he notices my staring but it doesn't bother me. I want him to know just how much he affects me. So much that I am already ruined for anyone else.

- Like what you see, love? - he smirks seductively. I can see how proud he is of himself right now. Proud that I can barely keep it together when I look at him. Proud that he gives me the immense pleasure i'm more than sure he knows perfectly well no one else could.

- I love what I see. - I smile shyly at him.

- There are other more lovable parts, sweetheart, and I intend to show you why _exactly_ that is. - he smirks.

- Mmhh, looking forward to it.

- Me too, more than you know it.

He grabs my shirt and I extend my arms so he can remove it easier. He begins leaving soft wet kisses from my belly and stops when he reaches my navel, licking a hot trace around it with his tongue. Then he continues up my stomach and neck until he reaches my mouth. I've never felt so intense urgency to kiss anyone before. He kisses every inch of skin around my lips and then finally our lips collide. I'm the one demanding access first this time and he willingly surrenders. I stick my tongue in his mouth and entangle it with his.

We kiss passionately, hungrily and beautifully.

The intense need for him growing in my core is almost unbearable that I think I might fall apart right now.

- Please! - I whimper.

- Please what?

I know what he's trying to do. He wants me to say it.

- Please fuck me, I want you deep inside of me. All of you! - I moan.

I can see his eyes cloud with lust and passion just by hearing my words. I affect him too and I love it.

He does quick work of his belt and jeans and throws them on the floor. Then he does the same with mine. I'm left with nothing than my purple lace panties now.

- I owe you, love.

- For what? - I ask obviously confused.

- For that. - he smirks and then in a moment my he rips of my panties. One of my favourite actually but i'm far too gone to care even the slightest bit. I mean who would if they had the most dangerous and sexiest man alive...or dead. Anyway you get the point.

He licks his lips at the site of me before him so exposed and vulnerable. He grazes the skin of my inner thighs with his sinfully skillful fingers and I whimper. I arch my back at the electric jolt that runs through my body. I've never experienced anything like this before. I still can't figure out how he has so needy and gives my such intense pleasure just with a simple touch.

- More...- I whisper and moan at the same time.

I expect him to get the message but he just continues stroking me gently...way too gently.

- Nik, please! - I pant urgently.

The smell of my arousal suddenly fills the room and i'm sure Nik can smell it too as I see him lift his head and look at me. His eyes filled with clear desire.

- So ready for me, love.

He grabs my knees and spreads my legs as wide as they can go. Then he finally ducks his head between my thighs and leaves kisses from my knees to my upper inner thighs. My clit is swollen and throbbing for release, for him.

He licks my wet folds and hmms in approval. I gasp at he feeling of his hot tongue on my core and his hmms sending a sweet and all the same torturous vibration through me. I can't help my cry of sheer pleasure when he sticks his tongue as deep in me as it can possibly go. And then he starts pumping it in and out in a slow pace. Instead of giving me some release the need just grows bigger and bigger.

- I can't. I need to come! Please, Nik, let me come! - I whimper as he sucks and licks and kisses my wet core.

In one swift motion he manages to flips me over so quick that I can't even realize what happens. And then he roams into me so hard like his life depends on it. When he managed to get rid of his boxers is beyond me. I gasp at the feel of his impressive rock hard erection as it stretches me completely. Then he stops giving me time to adjust to his length.

- How do you like it now, Caroline?

Although I can't see him I feel his smug satisfied expression.

- Move Nik...i'd like a lot better if you move. - I try speak with a little more attitude this time but again I fail miserably as it comes more like a whimper.

He pulls out and then he slams into me again even harder this time filling me to the tilt.

- Ahh! - I cry out unable to control myself as waves of pure pleasure consume me completely.

- Fuck Caroline!

He continues his sinful movements every time doing it harder and faster. The room is filled only with our moans and whimpers cause by the overwhelming pleasure and the sound of our skin slapping as he plunges in and out of me every time stroking my g-spot further and further.

He grabs my hair and pulls my head back. The slights pain of it only causing the pleasure to intensify. My inner walls start to contort in that most delicious of ways and I I know i'm close to release. When Nik squeezes and rubs my ass with his other hand, it's movements matching his own that's all I need to send me over the edge. I can't stop my cries as the last tidal wave hits me so gloriously and hard.

- Caroline, you're so fucking beautiful. - he moans.

He moans my name as he reaches his release. I feel his warm liquid spilling inside of me. He slams into me rapidly a few more times riding out both of our orgasms.

He collapses next to me both of us panting as we come down from our highs.

We're smiling at each other and he reaches his hand to pull back a strand of hair behind my ear. Then he cradles my face in his hands and gently presses his soft, full lips against my own. I immediately respond and our tongues start moving in a slow, sensual dance. After a long moment he breaks the kiss and our eyes lock. What I see in his eyes - care, adoration even...and...love, that makes me realize that i'm falling for him. I'm falling for the big bad hybrid and i'm falling for him hard. I smile shyly and close my eyes for a moment, then open them again only to see a huge grin has spread on his face. - You are incredible, Caroline. You intoxicate me.

I can't even describe the warm feeling that spreads from my chest to my whole body as I hear him.

- I try my best. - I giggle and he pulls me closer to him, cuddling me in his strong arms and drapes the sheets over us. I close my eyes exhausted from the hot hybrid sex.

- Nik! - I say quietly as i'm already drifting to sleep filling completely comfortable in his arms.

- Yes.

- You intoxicate me too.

He pulls me even closer and places a gentle kiss on my cheek before we both drift to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW cause if you want more chapters i'm gonna need some inspiration :D:D:D**


End file.
